Unrequited Love Affairs
by dreamymee
Summary: Tenten's confusion has driven into insomnia for the past few weeks. All because of a mere Hyuuga prodigy. But having enough of her avoidance and brush-offs, Neji just decides to confront her over the matter. This had to be the best decision he had made in his life. NejiTen. Oneshot.


Tenten glared at the wooden pole facing her, not quite knowing why she couldn't hit her mark right like she usually would. The Tenten never missed her target, always having perfect precision. But THIS, this was another story completely. Was it that her body was succumbing to tiredness which had overridden her sleep during the past few weeks?

Why then?

Why couldn't she sleep?

The kunoichi ran a frustrated hand through her hair, letting for once, her buns loose behind her while leaning her head back for comfort.

Actually, she knew why she couldn't sleep, or probably who kept her awake. She was just in self-denial.

Just two words: Hyuuga Neji.

Okay, she had always had this little thing for the long-haired, white-eyes genius that knew her like the back of his hand. During the years of knowing him on more friendly terms, she had learnt that he was actually a very caring guy, if you forgot the fact that he forgot how to express himself and was probably one of the most unsociable people she had ever laid her eyes on. But during the past few weeks, she had been distracted from her training; whether it was the way his eyes would slowly crinkle up as he smirked, or how his locks shone a chocolatey brown in the parches of sunlight, or maybe how his comforting silence would calm her down whenever she was pms-ing.

She was frustrated about that. Because of this, the bun-haired girl had steered away from him, watching if the coast was clear before ever stepping a foot out of the grounds of her flat.

She sighed, at least this genius was a beginner in terms of love. He hadn't questioned her avoidance or her reluctance to spar with him.

"Tenten"

Or maybe not.

Trying not to meet the silvery orbs of her 'friend', Tenten acknowledged him quickly so that he wouldn't suspect anything "ohayo, Neji"

"What's wrong?"

Aie, so close to home, she thought dismally. No wonder he was called a genius, it wasn't for nothing that people named him a prodigy.

She nervously chuckled, although it came out more of a squeak "ahaa, what do you mean, Neji? Nothing's wrong"

He gave her a look so intense that if she hadn't been used to it, she would have squirmed like Hinata.

She got up on the balls of her feet as he approached her, looking and gazing at everything like she had never seen them before so that her eyes wouldn't clash with the obsidian irises that always seemed to penetrate right through her, piercing her soul and hollowing out every secret she beared.

"You missed your mark" he observed. She mentally rolled her eyes, why the heck did he have to be so attentive in everything she did? Urgh, sometimes, she just wished he could be as dumb as a brick. It would make her life much easier.

Although, she had to agree that he would lose part of his charm. An empty shell wasn't worth anything, after all.

"You never miss your mark" he said, his gaze skimming over every contour of her face.

"Ah well," she chuckled half-heartedly "maybe i'm just having a bad day"

"Tenten, you aim perfectly well even through a 40 degree fever" he replied flatly. She winced, well, at least he was acknowledging her perfect weaponry skills. Neji wasn't one to freely give out compliments.

"Shit happens" she shot back, scowling under her fringe. The Hyuuga continued right through her comment, "and your menstrual cycle isn't supposed to happen until the 12th"

Her eyes widened in shock, gaping at the prodigy in front of her while her cheeks suddenly dusted with a layer of peony "h-how do you know that?!"

"I need to know when you're gonna have our mood swings" he shrugged like it was the most normal thing for him to be counting her period days, HIM. He wasn't even her boyfriend in the first place, so why the hell was he keeping track of ..that?

"Seriously Neji," Tenten's thoughts were a jumble of ideas and confusion "who the hell counts their friend's period days and even shrug it off like the most normal thing to do?!"

"It is normal for me, as i need to protect myself from your pms-ing"

She rolled her eyes, no longer embarrassed. For all she knew, he was the one to be, and yet not even a blush was covering his cheeks. " i gotta go'

"Where?" He asked instantly, a frown decorating his handsome features.

"I-Uh, somewhere" damn it! Of all days Hyuuga Neji had to pick this particular one to play detective! The female ninja cursed in her mind.

"You've been avoiding me"

Those four words almost made her stumble, and trying to keep her face point blank, Tenten shook her head and tried resisting the shaking fluctuations in her tone "don't be stupid"

"We haven't sparred for a while"

"That's cause i'm busy" she crossed her arms "are you finished playing detective?"

"No" within three steps, he had her cornered to a nearby tree, the scent of his perfume reaching her nostrils as the kunoichi sniffed appreciatively. One thing was certain; Hyuuga Neji smelt utterly sizzlingly amazing.

She instinctively flinched back when he pressed his hands on the sides of the tree, enabling any escape route that Tenten had planned. Even then, her eyes fixated on his white shirt, even imagining how his abs felt under her fingers. She snapped herself back to reality upon hearing his voice. "Why?"

"I-i don't know what you're talking about" she tried playing dumb in an attempt to escape his interrogations.

That answer only caused the Hyuuga prodigy to lean closer "you know damn well what i'm talking about" he growled softly.

It wasn't the right time to think this, Tenten knew that, but hearing Neji growl was kinda... Sexy.

"Tenten" Neji was losing his cool.

She turned her face away so that he the red blossoming on her cheeks wouldn't be as visible "Neji, I-"

Pale, soft fingers grasped her chin, forcing her to look at those white, pearlescent orbs that seemed to hold a feeling of ... Of what? She couldn't decipher the feeling that his eyes portrayed. The mixture of shadows present in his irises confused her all the more, an her eyelids fluttered to the ground. Her heart was threatening to burst out of her chest, but Tenten wasn't a tomboy for nothing. As much as she could, she tried resisting to the temptation of just jumping onto him and kiss those tempting lips senseless.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" He was inching closer by the minute, and though the bun-haired girl had no idea what exactly was going on behind those eyes, confusion and impatience were present in the swirls of his pupil.

"Tenten, if you're not going to reply, i'll kiss you."

What?! Her eyes flew up to his, her face turning an adorable red color. An immature part of him hoped that she wouldn't reply any soon. Those lips of hers were getting more and more distracting by the second.

"W-who do you think i am?! Some kind of stupid slut?!" Her eyes were narrowed into threatening slits "don't toy with me Hyuuga, you're not the only one that can kick bu-mmph!" Her squeak got muffled when the boy pressed his lips over hers, shutting any attempt of protest as he leaned into her body to trap her from any movement. With a shaking attempt to push him off and save some of her female dignity, Tenten tried pushing him away with her hands but got restrained by his large ones, which cupped them and pressed her arms over her head, his mouth working wonders.

This was wrong, and they both knew it. However, Tenten couldn't care less at this particular moment. However, it wasn't helping the guilty ache in her heart. Of course he didn't like her, he had threatened to kiss her if she kept not answering. That kiss didn't mean anything to him.

When he finally parted his seductive cave of a mouth from hers, she had tried whispering a hoarse "Neji, stop-" only to be silenced again. Using all the strength she could muster, she moved her face away.

"I said stop!-"

He kissed her again, and his tongue parted her lips and with a catlike mewl, she melted against him like a pliant, milk-starved kitten, squeaking his hands let go; one to wrap around her waist and press their bodies together against the tree, and the other to cup her cheek, his light fingers tracing over her blush.

When they parted for breath, the female kunoichi instantly tried to put as much distance between her and her sparring partner. But Neji wasn't someone to be messed with either, and pressed his body even closer if that was even possible. She felt the heat from his chest travel over to hers, and wished fervently that she wouldn't pass out.

"What are you doing?!" Tenten cried out in frustration, wriggling out of his grasp. Having foreseen her violent and aggressive actions, his arms circled her waist, sensually tracing circles on the thin material of her white shirt. The kunoichi drew a sharp intake of breath as her gaze wavering over his white, translucent orbs and resisting the pull that tempted her to get lost in those pearly swirls.

"Neji, seriously, what the hell is going on?!" Tenten cried. He blinked slowly, and instead of answering her, buried his face into the crook of her neck.

"...Neji" she breathed, her concentration losing focus at every touch of his.

"Hm?" He murmured, the soft baritone of his voice sending chills down her spine. The way his hands moved across her clothes skin wasn't doing anything to help her heartbeat.

"We have to talk" she ordered.

"Later" he sighed, nuzzling her collarbones.

"Now!" She pushed his body away, and quickly went into a ninja stance to stop him from coming any closer.

"Aishteru"

She froze, her mind going blank. Nani?

The Hyuuga prodigy frowned "i'm not going to repeat myself"

Tenten could only stare. "Are you on drugs?"

"What?" He look baffled " of course not"

"Then, what the hell are you saying?!"

"For someone smart, you're really dense." Neji leaned in again, this time his lips brushing her earshell and sending sizzles of electicity jolting through her skin.

"Aishteru"


End file.
